


drabble jongyu

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, broken!jongyu, corto cortito cortísimo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn





	drabble jongyu

Jonghyun no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo había empezado a suceder. Sólo sabía que poco a poco dejó de preocuparse por las pequeñas cosas, de prestar atención a los detalles. Ya no buscaba constantemente la mirada de Jinki entre la gente, ya no buscaba su mano y parecía no importarle no sentir ya el cuerpo de Jinki entre sus brazos. Poco a poco dejaron de pasar tiempo juntos, de contárselo todo, de compartir cama y cada rincón de sus vidas. Desde un principio habían compartido un camino, el uno junto al otro, ahora era como si ambos hubiesen avanzado hacia destinos diferentes. Seguían siendo amigos pero ya nada era como antes. Las cosas cambian, Jonghyun lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que doliese menos. Sobre todo porque a Jinki parecía no importarle tampoco.


End file.
